


Together

by flowersforgraves



Series: hc_bingo round 8 [5]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Community: hc_bingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 23:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/flowersforgraves
Summary: In which the triumvirate are captured.prompt: forced soulbonding





	Together

The first thing he realizes when he wakes up is that he is not alone. Nor does he remember being knocked out. When he investigates the first, what he finds is more than mildly concerning.

He can feel someone else’s mind pulsing at the back of his own. It feels like a mining operation is going on inside his head, or like a terrible hangover. Not that he is generally given to such frivolity in the first place, but contrary to popular belief, he’s not as straitlaced as certain country doctors were wont to think.

He shakes himself out of the tangent. He has more important things to worry about, such as who this person he is now telepathically bound to is, why they are making his head hurt so much, and how the soulbond had occurred.

“Spock?” His captain is looking down at him, a smudge of dirt adorning his cheekbone. He looks worried, as if Spock is going to fall apart if he touches him.

“Captain,” Spock says, or rather, tries to say. He struggles to prop himself up on his elbows and take a look around. They’re in a cell, with a dirt floor and stone walls and wrought iron bars over the tiny window to the outside. Dr. McCoy is lying propped up against the wall, eyes closed, presumably unconscious.

“Spock,” Kirk says anxiously, “what’s going on?”

“Unknown,” he rasps. “There is another presence in my mind.”

Kirk blinks. “What do you mean?”

“I have become… connected to someone else telepathically. I do not know who and I do not know why.” 

Kirk runs a hand through his hair. “Are you alright?”

“Yes,” Spock says, even though he is not entirely certain this is true. “Is Dr. McCoy alright?”

“I don’t know,” Kirk says. “But as soon as he wakes up we’re going to get out of here.” He crosses his arms over his chest.

Spock begins to investigate the presence in his head, poking at it gently and trying to see its general shape. His mind-avatar flits from point to point, brushing lightly over the other mind. Suddenly, it surges to life, and Spock is thrown back hard. His head snaps back, and when he opens his eyes again, he sees that McCoy is awake. 

“Doctor!” he exclaims.

A surge of fear, confusion, and pain comes from the soulbond. “What’s goin’ on?” McCoy asks, eyes wide. His fingers clutch at the dirt as if he’s trying to hold himself steady and -- it’s him. It is none other than Leonard McCoy who now shares his mind, and if he reaches out he can feel McCoy’s thoughts.

“Doctor,” he says, voice much steadier than he feels, “I believe there has been some sort of mistake. We have been… soulbonded, I believe would be an approximate term.”

“Wh--” Kirk looks from Spock to McCoy. Seeing utter incomprehension on McCoy’s face and the usual expressionless mask on Spock’s, he makes an executive decision. “We’re going to worry about that later,” he says decisively. “Right now, we need to get out of here.”


End file.
